


Rekindling

by softeststarboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeststarboy/pseuds/softeststarboy
Summary: After Shiro moved away he lost touch with Lance. Fortunately for them, they end up at the same college and have a bit of rekindling to do.





	Rekindling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quiddative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiddative/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this fic Brit! Thanks to Kitty for beta'ing!

Hunk and Lance weave through the crowd of hundreds of excited students while trying to find a few open seats for the welcome week picnic dinner. They just finished up the departmental fair that every single new and transfer student had to attend. It wasn't  _ that _ bad but some of the skits the groups put on were god awful.  The pair finally find a couple of empty seats next to a couple of girls they met during the common experience. 

“I'm glad we found you two,” Lance sighs, setting down his plate of subpar food. 

“Yeah us too, we thought some random weirdos were going to come sit with us.” Allura grins. 

“Not that you two are much better than random weirdos,” Pidge, her roommate, butts in. 

Lance rolls his eyes, choosing to ignore the rude comment and eat his food in peace. 

“Hey, Lance, is that Shiro?” 

Lance whips his head around so fast he almost gives himself whiplash. He hasn't heard or seen anything from Shiro since the 7th grade. Unfortunately for him, they make eye contact, and holy shit has he gotten  _ hot _ . Sure he was cute when they were younger, but god damn. 

“Oh god, he's coming over.” 

Hunk raises an eyebrow, “weren't you two like best friends back in the day?” 

“Yeah, but look at him! He's like the literal embodiment of sex.” 

“You're the worst,” Hunk scoffs.

“Lance?” Shiro's velvety voice is way deeper than Lance remembers. 

Lance stands, hoping his burning cheeks aren't too noticeable. Shiro grins and pulls him into a tight hug. 

“It's been so long, how have you been?” 

“I'm great… And you look great.” He tries not to stumble over his words too much. 

“Ah, you think so? A lot has changed since we last saw each other.” He gestures to his now prosthetic arm and white patch of hair. 

“Yet you still manage to look super hot.” 

Lance doesn't miss the blush rising on Shiro's cheeks, and flashes him a cheeky grin. 

“You're too kind. Do you mind if I sit?” 

“Not at all, maybe we can hang out after dinner?” 

Shiro nods, “that sounds great. I don't have a roommate so we can have a movie night in my room or something.” 

Lance is really hoping movie night won't actually end up with them watching movies. He'd much rather start out the night with Shiro's dick in his mouth. The glo up Shiro had over the last few years is unbelievable. Sure, everyone knew Shiro would end up getting hot, but damn he really went hard. 

“Lance, are you even paying attention to us?” Pidge grumbles, folding her arms over her chest. 

“Uh, no? Kinda zoned out, sorry.” Lance brushes off the harsh glares from everyone besides Shiro, it doesn't look like he was paying much attention either. 

“Right, well we're heading off to check out the museum for a couple of hours before it closes. Do you guys wanna come?” She eyes the both of them. 

“Oh, we have a lot of catching up to do,” Shiro butts in, “maybe we can tag along next time.” 

_ Thank god _ . 

“That's fine! We have plenty of time to go out this semester.” Allura grins, giving Lance a look. 

Lance hums and turns to Shiro, “are you ready to go?” 

The other nods and grabs both of their plates to ditch in the nearby trash. 

“It was really nice meeting all of you, and seeing you again, Hunk.” Shiro grins, giving Hunk's shoulder a light squeeze.  

Lance waves them all off and grabs onto Shiro's hand, leading him off before realizing he has no clue where Shiro's dorm is. 

Shiro chuckles and takes over, leading him to his hall, of course, he got one of the halls with air conditioning. Lance and Hunk have been suffering the few days they've been on campus.  

“So…” Lance breaks the icy tension between them as they step into Shiro's small room. He's delighted to see some pictures of them when we're younger sitting on his desk. 

“So?” Shiro raises an eyebrow, taking a seat on his bed and kicking off his shoes.  Lance follows suit and slides off his own. 

“So, are we really going to actually watch movies, or are we going to have sex?” 

The poor guy almost chokes on his own spit, “I was hoping we could maybe go out too? I don't want this to be a one-time thing. I don't want to lose you again.” 

“Aw, sweetie.” Lance frowns and seats himself on Shiro's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. “I'd be an idiot if I let a man like you go.” 

Shiro smiles softly and leans forward to steal a gentle kiss from Lance. His hands move from his hips down to squeeze his ass, the kiss heating up with each passing moment. Drinking in the needy moan from Lance he squeezes harder. 

Grunting Lance shifts on Shiro's lap, pressing into his crotch in a way that leaves him breathless. 

“I missed you so fucking much,” Shiro mumbles, slipping his hand under Lance's shirt in hopes of coaxing him to take it off. 

With a smirk, Lance pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it across the room. Shiro wastes absolutely no time getting his hands on him, running them up and down his bare chest. 

“You really missed me?” 

“Of course I did, you were my best friend, and then I had to move a hundred miles away. It fucking sucked,” he sighs, his hands dropping to grip Lance's hips. 

“You're such a sweet boy.” Lance's hands drop down to tug on the waistband of Shiro's jeans, sliding his fingers together to unbutton them. 

“Are you sure about this?” 

“Positive.” Another kiss and the sound of Shiro's zipper fills the room. Lance can feel how tense he is, “are  _ you _ sure about this, Takashi?” 

“I just… I don't do this often? I haven't actually had that much sex. It usually takes a while for me to get to this point.” 

“Do you want to stop?” Lance shifts to slide off Shiro's lap, but the hands gripping his waist stop him. 

“No,” Shiro squeaks, “I really want this. It's kind of scaring me how much I do.” 

“You're so cute,” he chuckles, pushing down Shiro's jeans the best he can while still sitting on his lap. 

Shiro pulls off his shirt and leans back on his bed, his back hitting the soft comforter. 

“I'm gonna suck your dick, okay?” Lance repositions himself to pull Shiro's jeans off all the way. 

He squeaks again, shifting on the bed and barely breathing out a weak ‘yes’ as he's fully exposed to the cool air. 

With a firm grip on the base of Shiro's cock Lance's breath ghosts over the swollen tip before his warm tongue envelopes it in wet heat. 

“Shit,” Shiro groans, gripping at Lance's hair, pushing his cock deeper into his mouth. 

Lance rolls with it and takes almost all of Shiro's length down his throat, humming as he slowly slides his tongue around his cock to the best of his ability. 

“Lance, wait… you're too much I--I can't.” 

Obscene sounds fill the room, but Lance has no intention to stop. Not until he gets what he wants.  

“ _ Fuck, _ you're killing me,” Shiro moans out, pulling on Lance's hair, he doesn't want the pleasure to stop, but if he doesn't he has no clue how he's going to keep up later. 

Things don't last much longer with the way Lance is going. Shiro tries to keep it together but he quickly comes apart at the seems. Much to his surprise, Lance swallows down all of his release like it was nothing. He smirks up at Shiro, wiping his swollen lips and winking playfully. That alone is enough for Shiro's dick to try to get hard all over again. 

“Jesus, you're amazing. I wish I never had to move.” 

Grinning Lance leans up to press a gentle kiss to Shiro's lips, “At least we get to be here now.” 

Shiro pulls him close, “Mm, it's just too bad you're still wearing clothes.” 

“I can fix that.” He wiggles out of his jeans and underwear then lays back on top of Shiro, their cocks sliding together for one glorious second. 

“I've never wanted anything more in my life than I want this right now.” 

Lance giggles and leans up to kiss Shiro, “do you have any lube?” 

“In the nightstand drawer.” 

Reaching over Lance pulls the lube and condoms out. He grips Shiro's cock, sliding his hand along it a few times to tease Shiro, and ensure he's brought him back to full hardness before slipping the condom on him. 

“Hurry up,” Shiro groans, gripping Lance's thighs. 

Lance takes his time warming the lube a rubbing a little onto Shiro's cock. He uses the rest to tease his own hole, two fingers slowly slipping past the tight ring of muscle. 

“Lance, please,” Shiro begs.

Letting out an exaggerated moan Lance rolls his hips, quickly stretching himself open with experienced fingers. 

Huffing a sigh Shiro pulls Lance closer to his chest, lining his cock up with his slick, stretched hole. 

Lance looks down at him with lust practically dripping from his features. He braces himself on Shiro’s stomach as he starts to drop down onto his length. 

They moan out in tandem, Lance throwing back his head, his body on full display for his lover. 

Shiro bites down on his lip, hands gripping Lance’s thighs hard enough to surely leave bruises worth admiring the next day. 

They’re completely uncoordinated and sloppy, moving with no sense of rhythm, but that doesn’t stop the pleasure form coursing through their veins with each thrust up from Shiro and roll of the hips from Lance. Shiro tries to take control, gripping Lance’s hips in an attempt to thrust harder and deeper, but it is quickly cut short when Lance pushes down on his chest, taking him at his own pace. 

Leaning down Lance slides his hands slowly up Shiro’s bare chest and around his neck. Their lips meet for yet another sloppy, heated kiss, the air around them filled with the scent of lust and passion, accompanied by needy moans and desperate pleas for more. 

Groaning right into Shiro’s ear, Lance sucks an angry mark into his skin, quickly followed by more, absolutely driving him wild. 

“Fuck, Lance,” Shiro moans out, his hands sliding around to grip Lance’s ass. 

Lance whines, grinding his hips into Shiro’s the best he can with his deteriorating stamina, “I’m really close, Shiro.” His breath is hot against Shiro’s neck, adding to the already mind-numbing sensations. 

“Me too, baby.” 

With a few more thrusts of Shiro’s hips, they’re both coming undone, vision blurring in a few moments of pure bliss. 

Lance practically collapses on top of Shiro, smearing his cum across their bellies without a single care. 

“You good?” Shiro chuckles, running his hands up and down Lance’s back. 

“I’m amazing. That was, well, amazing.” Lance grins, pressing a gentle kiss to Shiro’s jaw. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” 

“Mm, me too.” 

Shiro clears his throat, nudging Lance so he can sit up and tie off the condom, tossing it into the bin. Lance rolls off of him with a grunt. “So,” he starts, “what does this really mean for us?” 

“It means you can have this ass whenever you want, babe.”

“ _ Lance. _ ” 

Lance giggles and throws his arms around Shiro’s waist, his head resting on his thigh, “It means whatever you want it to. We can try out the whole dating thing or keep it casual. I’d like to try out dating if you’re still into it. You did say you didn’t want this to be a one-time thing, right?” 

“Right. I’d very much be into dating.” Shiro grins, running his fingers through Lance’s silky locks. 

“I really wanna nap, but I feel like we should shower first.” 

“Is that a hint for me to offer to carry you?” Shiro raises an eyebrow. 

“Maybe it is.” 

Shiro rolls his eyes but ends up carrying Lance to the bathroom for a quick shower anyway. After their shower, they wrap themselves up in Shiro’s comfy blankets and nap the rest of the day away in each other's arms. 


End file.
